


La cueva

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Love, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:56:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un sospechoso. Una investigación demasiado arriesgada. Mucho tiempo sin verse. Algo entre los dos ocurrirá que cambiará sus vidas para siempre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo I

**Devon, Inglaterra. Diciembre de 2019.**

 

La mañana estaba siendo cálida a pesar de estar a las puertas del invierno. Harry se despertó, tanteó en la mesita de noche y tomó entre sus manos sus redondas e inseparables gafas. Ginny no estaba en su lado de la cama, lo que suponía que estaría ya en la cocina, probablemente preparando el desayuno. Harry se desperezó en la cama, salió de ella y salió del dormitorio mientras se anudaba el batón de estar por casa. 

Llegó hasta la cocina, donde se encontraba Ginny delante del fogón, preparando el plato preferido de Harry para desayunar. Él se acercó a ella por detrás y la abrazó, mientras le depositó un suave beso en el cuello y ella sonrió. Harry se sentó en la mesa mirando el reloj que había en la pared. Apenas eran poco más de las siete de la mañana. Frunció el ceño y miró a su esposa con recelo.

—Sólo son las siete y diez. ¿Cómo es que estás preparándolo todo si hasta las ocho y media no entras a trabajar?  
—Hoy tengo una entrevista en Hampshire y he de estar allí a las ocho menos cuarto.  
—¿Y eso?  
—Pues porque el entrenamiento del Puddlemere United empieza a las ocho y mi jefe quiere que entreviste al nuevo capitán del equipo.  
—¡Oh, bien! Por cierto...

Sin embargo, Harry no pudo terminar la frase, ya que una nube de humo verde brillante proveniente de la chimenea de la cocina los interrumpió de repente. Por ella salió Ron, que asomó la cabeza para comprobar que estaban los dos disponibles. O, más bien, presentables, ya que en más de una ocasión los ha pillado en situaciones de lo más embarazosas.

Al ver a la pareja sentados en la mesa, salió por completo de la chimenea, todo lleno de hollín. Se sacudió el polvo de la túnica y se sentó junto a su hermana mientras cogía una de las tortitas.

—¿Es que no has desayunado? —le espetó Ginny.  
—Sí, pero ya sabes que Hermione no cocina muy bien y...  
—¿A estas alturas aún no se lo has dicho?  
—Ginny. Estamos hablando de Hermione. Decirle que es mala en algo sería como sentenciarla a muerte.  
—Por no decir que quien se lo diga corre el riesgo de morir fulminado —intervino Harry entre risas.  
—Sois unos exagerados los dos, ¿lo sabíais? —se enfurruñó Ginny—Veo que tendré que ser yo quien se lo comente. Y comprobaréis que no es para tanto.

Ron palideció y miró a Harry, poniéndole una mano en un hombro.

—Te doy mi más sincero pésame, hermano.

Ginny se levantó de su asiento y le dio un cogotazo a su hermano.

—Creo que no estás aquí para hablar de temas culinarios, me temo yo.  
—¡Ups! Casi se me olvida —contestó el pelirrojo acariciándose la zona dolorida mientras sacaba un papel de su túnica y se lo entregó a Harry—. Me ha llegado esto esta mañana. Es sobre el caso que llevamos meses entre manos.  
—¿Sobre Sherwood? —preguntó mientras ojeaba el papel por encina—¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?  
—Se cree que está ahora por el Norte de Irlanda.  
—Caray, pues sí que está yendo lejos. A este paso acabará en otro país.  
—O, lo que es peor, a otro continente.  
—¿Y cómo es que está ahora en Irlanda?  
—Varios testigos afirman haberle visto por esos lares.  
—¿Qué es esto? ¿Una lista de gente que le conoce o qué?  
—Es una lista de toda la gente que ha tratado con él, que le conoce o que puede saber su paradero. Cualquier cosa nos servirá para poder atraparlo.  
—Malfoy...—Harry arrugó la frente, sorprendido —¿De qué le conocerá?  
—Recuerda que su padre fue mortífago. No nos extraña nada, la verdad.  
—Pero de eso hace mucho y dudo que sepa nada de su existencia.  
—Lo que sea, está en la lista y habrá que preguntar.  
—Pues será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha cuanto antes, ¿no?  
—Me temo que es por eso por lo que he venido a entregarte la lista en persona —comentó Ron, torciendo el gesto—. Yo tengo que hacer unas cuantas gestiones en el Ministerio y no podré demorarlo más.  
—¿Y tiene que ser justo hoy? Sabes que esto es más importante que cualquier otra cosa, Ron.  
—No, no puedo aplazarlo más —Ron bajó la mirada, palideciendo.  
—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Harry, preocupado.  
—No, tranquilo —contestó con una falsa sonrisa—. Sobreviviré.  
—Está bien. Si quieres espero a que acabes y...  
—No, mejor que no.  
—¿Seguro?  
—Sí, seguro —se acercó a su amigo, cogió el papel que le había entregado y, echándole un vistazo, lo rompió por la mitad—. Yo me quedo con esta parte de la lista. Así no haces todo el trabajo tú solo.  
—Como quieras —asintió Harry guardándose el trozo de pergamino restante—. Nos vemos más tarde.  
—O mañana —se despidió el pelirrojo con una risa nerviosa.


	2. Capítulo II

**Afueras de Londres, Inglaterra.**

La mañana había sido completamente estresante. Harry detestaba con todas sus fuerzas visitar Azkabán; siempre que iba acababa con un dolor punzante de cabeza y teniendo que recurrir a algún tipo de remedio para poder soportarlo. 

Como era de esperar, todos los que tenía que interrogar para averiguar el paradero de Sherwood se negaban a contestar. Algunos se hacían los sordos, otros les cambiaban de tema, algunos ni contestaban... Desde luego no les estaba resultando nada fácil atrapar a aquel ladrón que llevaban casi un año detrás de él. Había conseguido escapar de Azkabán sin saber cómo y aún seguía en paradero desconocido. Todo el Ministerio desconocía si había llegado a cobrarse alguna vida durante su fuga. Harry suplicó a Merlín que no fuese así. 

Sacó la lista de un bolsillo de su túnica y tachó la última persona que había interrogado. Se masajeó la sien al comprobar que aún le quedaba una persona por interrogar. El día se le estaba haciendo eterno y parecía que se negaba a acabar. Sacó su reloj de bolsillo y lo miró; eran ya las cinco menos cuarto de la tarde. ¿Cómo había pasado tanto tiempo en Azkabán? Ni se había acordado de comer nada, ya que cuando está allí se le quita completamente el apetito. Ya pararía cuando acabase a tomar algún bocado. 

Suspiró largamente antes de volver a echarle un último vistazo a su parte de la lista. Esperaba y deseaba que Ron hubiese tenido más suerte que él. El próximo en visitar era Draco Malfoy. Aún se preguntaba el por qué venía el nombre de su antiguo compañero de Hogwarts en aquella lista y qué tendría que ver con Sherwood. No le quedaba más remedio que averiguarlo. 

Alzó la vista y se quedó mirando la puerta de una galería que había no muy lejos de donde se hallaba. Miró, una vez más, el trozo de pergamino y se detuvo en la localización actual de Malfoy. Al entrar por la puerta se preguntó también qué haría Malfoy en una galería de arte. Tal vez fuese cosa de su esposa. Se dio cuenta de que llevaba demasiado tiempo sin saber nada de él o de su familia. Bueno, sólo de su madre de vez en cuando, ya que Andrómeda siempre hablaba unas pocas veces de ella cuando iba a visitarla. Recordó en ese momento que el señor Malfoy había fallecido tres años atrás. 

Paseó un poco por la estancia. Habían cuadros muy diversos; desde una chica semidesnuda frente a una ventana abierta, hasta un frutero donde aparecen y desaparecen varias piezas de frutas. Tal vez sea por el hecho de que un hombre, probablemente perteneciente a otro cuadro, sea el responsable de aquello. Una muchacha rubia, muy bien vestida, se acercó a él por detrás, sorprendiéndole:

—Este también es de mis cuadros preferidos —dijo refiriéndose a uno de unos niños que jugaban en un parque. Harry se giró para mirarla, pero permaneció en silencio—. Se puede apreciar la inocencia de esos niños en él.   
—Tal vez. Aunque no entiendo mucho de arte, la verdad.

La muchacha arqueó una de sus, casi invisibles, cejas y le dedicó una sonrisa torcida a Harry. Entrecerró los ojos e intentó adivinar mentalmente los motivos por los que él estaría en aquel lugar.

—¿Le puedo ayudar en algo, señor Potter? —preguntó sin más rodeos la joven.  
—Vaya, veo que no me escapo de mi pasado ni por estos lugares —bromeó.  
—Es usted una leyenda —instó la chica—. Raro es que no le paren cada dos por tres por la calle a pedirle un autógrafo o algo por el estilo.  
—Hubo un tiempo que lo hicieron —contestó, sin apartar la vista del cuadro que tenían en frente. Realmente era digno de ver—. Hasta que se cansaron. Duró poco. Mucho menos de lo que me esperaba.  
—¿Y se extraña?  
—No —Fue rotundo en su respuesta—. Más bien fue un alivio para mí. No me gustan ese tipo de cosas y le agradecí al mundo que pudiera seguir con mi vida.  
—Comprendo —asintió—. Pero sigue sin contestar a mi pregunta.  
—¿Cuál pregunta?  
—Aún no me ha dicho qué es lo que desea.  
—Cierto. Pero no me llame de usted, que me hace más mayor de lo que soy. Puedes tutearme.  
—Como quiera, señor Potter —Le sonrió, asintiendo de nuevo—¿Qué es lo que buscas en esta humilde galería de arte?  
—¿Cómo sabes que busco algo?  
—¿No es obvio?  
—Suponiendo que desconozco cualquier tipo de arte, imagino que sí, que es muy probable que sea evidente el motivo por los que me hallo aquí —Hizo una breve pausa para quitarse las gafas y limpiarlas con los bajos de su camisa. Detalle que Ginny siempre intentó corregirle, pero no hubo manera. Se las colocó de nuevo antes de proseguir—. Más que buscar algo, busco a alguien.  
—¿Y puedo saber de quién se trata o tendré que usar mis técnicas adivinatorias una vez más?

Harry soltó una leve carcajada. Después de pasar toda la mañana en las mazmorras de Azkabán, los comentarios jocosos de aquella muchacha eran como una brisa fresca en un día caluroso. 

—Se trata de Draco Malfoy.  
—¡Oh, vaya! —Esa fue la respuesta de la chica, la cual parecía ciertamente sorprendida—Interesante.  
—¿Eso qué quiere decir? —se extrañó Harry. Miedo le daba pensar que se hubiese equivocado de lugar.  
—Pues que es un mito por aquí.  
—¿A qué te refieres con... mito?  
—Tranquilo —respondió mientras paseaba la mirada por los demás cuadros—, no es nada. Es simplemente que no visita mucho este lugar, a pesar de que el cincuenta por ciento es suyo.  
—Me dijeron que podría localizarle aquí; tal vez se equivocasen o algo.  
—No lo creo. Pero en un año que llevo aquí trabajando no le he visto aún el pelo. Una vez casi lo pillo saliendo de su despacho, pero no conseguí verle.   
—No entiendo por qué me mandarían aquí si no suele pasarse nunca.  
—Tal vez puedas hablar con su esposa, la señora Malfoy.  
—¿Y dónde puedo localizarla?  
—Un segundo.

La muchacha se dio media vuelta y, con paso decidido, salió en busca de la señora Malfoy. Pasados unos minutos, regresó con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Señor Potter, en estos momentos se encuentra un tanto ocupada, pero me ha comunicado que, si le espera al cierre de la galería, podrá atenderle debidamente.  
—¿Otra vez tratándome de usted, señorita...? —se quedó en blanco; acababa de darse cuenta de que no le había preguntado aún por su nombre.   
—Watson —respondió en seguida—. Abigail Watson. Aunque todo el mundo me suele llamar Abbie. Y sí, es la costumbre de tratar a todo el mundo de usted. Los modales ante todo.  
—Muy bien, Abbie —contestó Harry, remarcando mucho el nombre de la empleada—. Pues nos vemos en un rato. ¿A qué hora es el cierre de la galería?  
—A las siete y media. Pero mi turno acaba en una hora, así que dudo que nos veamos.  
—Una lástima —concluyó—. Siempre es agradable estar en buena compañía de vez en cuando y más cuando se está de servicio. 

La muchacha sonrió algo modesta y se marchó con un gesto con la cabeza a modo de despedida. Harry salió de aquella galería. Su reloj de bolsillo marcaba las cinco menos cinco de la tarde. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer de mientras hasta que diesen las siete y media? Un sonoro retortijón le recordó que aún no había tomado bocado desde el desayuno y decidió buscar un lugar para llenarse un poco el estómago. Si es que, a veces, el trabajo duro le pasaba ese tipo de facturas.


	3. Capítulo III

Eran casi las siete y veinticinco. Harry se encontraba de nuevo en la puerta de la galería de los Malfoy, a la hora señalada. Esperó unos cinco minutos para entrar. Tampoco quería parecer impaciente, así que se lo tomó con cierta calma. Mientras se hacía la hora, decidió volver a pasear por aquel lugar, pero esta vez por la otra parte que no llegó a ver. Habían cuadros realmente increíbles. E incluso algunos le resultaban muy familiares. Se quedó observando uno de una muchacha morena con una sábana enredada en el cuerpo. Ladeó la cabeza, intentando recordar dónde había visto aquella chica en otra parte. Se acercó más, observando cada detalle del cuadro, peor no consiguió dar con el rostro de la joven. Ésta, mientras tanto, se ruborizó levemente por aquellos ojos curiosos que le dedicaba Harry y se tapó más con la sábana.

—¿Interesado en algún cuadro, Potter? —dijo una voz femenina detrás de él. Harry se giró bruscamente para ponerse frente a la mujer que tenía delante. 

La observó durante un par de segundos antes de contestar. Siempre la consideró una mujer de lo más elegante y el vestido negro que llevaba puesto era una clara muestra de ello. La señora Malfoy lo miró con cierto recelo y le sonrió secamente, esperando respuesta. 

—No, no, sólo estaba... —respondió, mientras señalaba al cuadro, pensativo.  
—La chica de la sábana.  
—¿Perdón?  
—Es así cómo se llama ese cuadro —Harry asintió sin entender nada. Bajó la vista y se fijó en la pequeña placa que tenía al pie del cuadro, donde ponía el título en letras minúsculas—. Refleja la sencillez e inocencia de una joven muchacha, cuyo destino siempre será el mismo: ser el deseo de muchos.  
—Entiendo —Hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar—El caso es que... —Frunció el entrecejo, mirando a la muchacha del cuadro— me es muy familiar el rostro de la protagonista del cuadro.  
—Es Evangeline Thomas.

Justo al escuchar el nombre de la joven, ésta se escondió tras unas cortinas blancas que habían en las ventanas. A Harry empezó a rondarle el nombre por la cabeza. Levantó la vista y abrió los ojos al recordar dónde había escuchado ese nombre antes.

—¿Eva? —le preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos. No se esperaba que la hermana menor de uno de sus mejores amigos estuviera retratada ahí; y mucho menos cuando esa chica ni siquiera pertenecía al mundo mágico.  
—Hola, Harry —contestó la aludida con la voz débil y el rostro claramente sonrojado.   
—¿Ha venido para charlar con la joven Thomas o para algo más importante? —le cortó Astoria, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.  
—No, claro que no —negó en rotundo—. Es sólo que me ha sorprendido verla, eso es todo.  
—Entiendo —Alzó una ceja y le dio la espalda, caminando entre los cuadros, revisándolos uno a uno—. ¿Puedo saber, entonces, a qué ha venido, si puede saberse?  
—¡Oh, sí, claro! He de hablar con su esposo, señora Malfoy.

 

La señora Malfoy se giró para mirarle con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¿Sobre qué necesita usted hablar con mi esposo? —Se le notaba ciertamente preocupada por el asunto— ¿Se ha metido Draco en algún problema? Si es así, dígamelo, señor Potter.  
—No me consta nada de eso, señora Malfoy —contestó lentamente y la miró de soslayo. Se acercó a ella un poco más, juntando las manos tras su espalda, y habló más bajo— ¿Ocurre algo? La noto preocupada.

Astoria negó con la cabeza, tomó un poco de aire y se masajeó levemente los ojos antes de mirar a Harry de nuevo a la cara.

—No lo sé, lleva unos días que está muy raro.  
—¿Cómo... de raro?

Astoria miró hacia ambos lados para cerciorarse de que no había nadie. Le hizo un ademán para que la siguiera y se dirigieron hacia un pequeño despacho situado al fondo de un largo pasillo. La señora Malfoy cerró la puerta una vez entró por ella y se giró hacia Harry lentamente, clavando la mirada en los ojos verdes del hombre. Tragó un poco de saliva antes de continuar con la conversación.

—Hace unos días, Draco llegó a casa demasiado alterado. Le pregunté qué es lo que le ocurría, pero me contestó que mejor que no lo supiera, que eran cosas de trabajo; eso fue lo que más me llamó la atención, ya que la galería no nos trae muchos quebraderos de cabeza y económicamente nos va bien, con lo cual, no entendí muy bien el comentario. Ciertamente, creo que se debe a la llegada de aquel extraño hombre...  
—¿Qué hombre?  
—La semana pasada, vi cómo discutía con un hombre. No conseguí verle la cara, ya que se la tapaba con la capucha de la capa que llevaba, pero me dio mala espina.   
—¿Podría describirme cómo era aquel hombre, señora Malfoy?  
—Bueno, no puedo decir gran cosa, pero era bastante corpulento y sus manos eran enormes. No sé de quién podrá tratarse, pero Draco lleva desde entonces de lo más raro.  
—Señora Malfoy —comenzó a decir Harry, sacando un pergamino de su túnica y entregándoselo a la mujer—, ¿puede ser este hombre el que visitara a su marido?

Astoria observó el retrato fiero de aquel hombre. Aunque no le vio el rostro aquella noche, físicamente era casi igual, hasta en sus grandes manos. Se percató de la cicatriz que tenía en la frente y un tremendo escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. La mujer se pasó las manos por el pelo, intentando calmarse. Sabía que nada iba bien, pero perder los estribos no era la mejor solución.

—No le pienso mentir, señor Potter, no tengo la más mínima idea de si es ese hombre, pero sí que coincide con la descripción del hombre al que vi hace unas cuantas noches. ¿Quién es, si puedo saberlo?  
—Se trata de Norman Sherwood. Lo estamos buscando por robo y posible asesinato.

El rostro de Astoria comenzó a empalidecer por momentos. Harry se acercó a ella y le habló con más suavidad y delicadeza.

—Señora Malfoy, debe entender ahora que es primordial hablar con su esposo cuanto antes. Es muy probable que esté en peligro o, lo que es peor, que lo esté su familia.

Astoria no dijo más y asintió. 

—Ahora será lo mejor que mantenga la calma y haz como que todo está bien, ¿de acuerdo? No es plan de levantar sospechas.   
—De acuerdo —contestó, asintiendo una vez más—, espéreme aquí. He de cerrar la galería y enseguida regreso.


	4. Capítulo IV

La residencia de los Malfoy era bastante acogedora. Harry pensó por unos instantes que podría tratarse de aquella lúgubre mansión donde una vez fue arrastrado por unos carroñeros. Le alivió descubrir que no era así.

Recorrió los pasillos de aquel caserón observando cada detalle. Habían decenas de retratos y demás cuadros que decoraban las paredes. Se paró en alguna que otra ocasión para observar más detenidamente los detalles de algún retrato, pero lo mejor sería no entretenerse con nada hasta no haber hablado con Malfoy. Al terminar el recorrido, la mujer de Malfoy se acercó a lo que a Harry le pareció ver un elfo doméstico y le ordenó que avisara al señor de la casa. Harry abrió la boca para recordarle la nueva ley impuesta por el Ministerio sobre los elfos domésticos, pero Astoria levantó un dedo antes de que el auror pudiera vocalizar media palabra.

—No es ilegal si se niega a abandonar su puesto —replicó, levantando la cabeza, mientras veía alejarse al pequeño elfo—. Warden fue liberado antes de que la ley se pusiera en vigor, pero se negó a aceptar dicha libertad y decidió continuar con sus labores de siempre —Miró de reojo a Harry y sonrió de lado—. En dicha ley no pone nada de que los elfos puedan ejercer su trabajo si así lo desean. Además, el nuestro tiene todo lo que desea, tal y como nos pidió el Ministerio que hiciéramos. 

Harry asintió sin entender muy bien todo aquello; no estaba muy puesto en todo el tema de la legalidad de los elfos domésticos. Por suerte, no tuvo que decir más nada, ya que el carraspeo de alguien detrás de ellos los interrumpió, para alivio del auror. 

—¿A qué debo tu visita, Potter? —preguntó Draco Malfoy, una vez se situó frente a Harry. Mostraba un gesto sereno y tenía el cuerpo completamente erguido.  
—Necesito que me respondas a unas preguntas, Malfoy.  
—¿Sobre qué? Hasta donde llego, no he hecho nada ilegal para tener que ser interrogado por un miembro del Ministerio...  
—Sobre un sospechoso.  
—¿Un sospechoso?¿Quién?  
—Sherwood —contestó mientras sacaba el pergamino y se lo ofrecía a Malfoy, pero éste no lo aceptó. Se quedó pálido, más aún de lo que ya estaba, mirando atónito a los ojos verdosos de Harry—. ¿Ocurre algo, Malfoy?

Draco se quedó unos segundos sin responder; aún mantenía la mirada fija en Harry.

—Astoria —dijo sin apartar los ojos del auror, torciendo ligeramente la cara para dirigirse mejor a su esposa—, sube a ver cómo está Scorpius. Yo estaré con Potter en mi despacho. No me esperéis para la cena.

Dicho esto, la señora Malfoy se despidió con un gesto de Harry y subió lentamente los peldaños de la escalinata de mármol que la llevaría hasta el dormitorio de su único hijo. Antes de llegar a lo más alto, se giró brevemente para mirar a su esposo, que no apartaba la vista del auror. ¿Por qué le miraría de aquella manera?

Sin mediar más palabra, Draco le indicó a Harry que le siguiera hasta su despacho. El auror obedeció, caminando tras Malfoy con ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos. Draco entró primero y se dirigió hacia una licorera que se hallaba justo detrás de la mesa de cerezo que era su escritorio. Cogió un par de gruesos vasos y los llenó de un líquido amarillento de una botella cuadrada, probablemente whisky de fuego. Le ofreció uno de los vasos a Harry, pero éste lo rechazó, ya que se encontraba aún en servicio. Draco, por su parte, se encogió de hombros y se bebió su vaso de un trago. Cerró fuertemente los ojos tras entrar el ardiente brebaje en su organismo. Apoyó las manos en el escritorio y miró de soslayo a Harry.

—Antes de que empieces con el interrogatorio, he de decir que yo no tengo nada que ver con ese impresentable.  
—Nadie te ha acusado de tal cosa, Malfoy.  
—Lo he dicho por si acaso.  
—Tengo entendido que conocía a tu padre.  
—Sí, por desgracia así es. Fueron compañeros en Hogwarts. De hecho, Sherwood era uno de los mejores amigos de allí. 

Harry sacó del bolsillo de su túnica el pergamino con la información del susodicho y asintió.

—Fue alumno de Ravenclaw, ¿no es así?  
—Sí. Aún sigo sin comprender, cómo es que mi padre se relacionaba con semejante sabandija.   
—Háblame de la relación de tu padre con Sherwood.   
—Como ya te he mencionado, eran amigos desde la escuela. Se conocieron en la primera clase de pociones, donde Sherwood ayudó a mi padre a elaborar una poción y se cayeron bien. Tenían algunas cosas en común; ambos tenían los mismos ideales, eran de clase social muy parecida... Mi padre a veces contaba que parecía más un Slytherin que un halcón, y por eso le caía tan bien. Mantuvieron el contacto una vez acabaron los estudios. De hecho, Sherwood fue quien convenció a mi padre para que se uniera a los mortífagos.  
—Curioso —inquirió Harry—. No nos consta que Sherwood lo fuera.  
—Porque no lo es. Si hay algo que caracteriza a ese imbécil es su cobardía. Después de estar semanas preparándose para entrar, se rajó en el último momento y huyó lejos. Mi padre nunca se lo perdonó, hasta que... —Draco hizo una breve pausa para darle un trago a su bebida, que había sido rellenada mientras hablaba— Hasta que llegó la dichosa Primera Guerra Mágica.  
—¿Qué pasó allí? —quiso saber el auror.  
—Sherwood se reencontró con mi padre mientras éste se batía en duelo con un miembro de la Orden del Fénix. Mi padre estuvo a nada y menos de morir a manos de ese miembro si no llega a ser por Sherwood. Le salvó la vida y mi padre le estuvo eternamente agradecido.   
—Y, a ver si lo adivino: Después de eso, Sherwood se aprovechó de tu padre.  
—Más o menos. Cuando Voldemort cayó, capturaron a mi padre. Sherwood testificó a favor suya y así consiguió librarse de Azkabán. Después de aquello, le hacía demasiadas visitas, donde le pedía siempre dinero. Casi siempre en efectivo.  
—¿Y para qué quería ese dinero?  
—¿Para qué va a ser? Sherwood es aficionado a la mala vida. Mujeres, juego, bebida... Le encantaba apostar todo y siempre perdía. Mi padre era su mayor fuente de ingresos.  
—¿Y por qué tu padre le daba tanto dinero?  
—A él no le hacia ni pizca de gracia todo aquello. Era peor que una sanguijuela.  
—¿Llegó a chantajearle?  
—Así es —asintió Draco mientras se sentó en su sillón y apoyó la espalda en el respaldo—. Al principio eran amenazas con delatarlo, pero cuando vio que mi padre ya no respondía ante tales amenazas, le chantajeó con algo más... grave.  
—¿Cómo qué?  
—Si no hacía lo que él le pedía, mi madre y yo correríamos grave peligro.  
—¿Os llegó a hacer daño?  
—No. Para mi padre éramos su punto flaco. A él le podías hacer lo que quisieras, pero como nos tocaran un pelo...  
—Entiendo —Harry enmudeció unos segundos y paseó un poco por la estancia. Observó detenidamente la biblioteca que había situada al lado de la chimenea y, pocos instantes después, se giró hacia Malfoy, pensativo—. ¿Has recibido el mismo tipo de amenaza por parte de Sherwood?

Draco miró con asombro a Harry. Alzó una ceja antes de contestar y tomó otro trago de su bebida.

—Sí. Hace unos días tuve la desagradable visita de ese malnacido. Le expliqué que la deuda la tenía mi padre con él, no yo. Así que se lo tomó demasiado mal y amenazó con hacerle daño a mi esposa y mi hijo —Dio un pequeño suspiro antes de continuar—. Con Scorpius en Hogwarts no me preocupaba, pero ahora que está de vacaciones en casa, temo que ese... —Le costó mucho contenerse y respiró hondo— Juro que como le toque un pelo a mi hijo no respondo. Me da igual acabar entre rejas, pero ese hijo de puta no toca a mi familia.

Harry vio cómo Malfoy se encendía y los ojos se le enrojecían de ira. Dio un paso atrás instintivamente. 

—¿Tienes idea de dónde puede localizarse?

Draco negó con la cabeza. Tenía la mirada fija en el fuego de la chimenea. 

—Tenemos sospechas de que lo más seguro sea que esté ahora por Irlanda. ¿Sabes algo al respecto?  
—En verano solíamos ir a un pueblo no muy lejos de Dublín a cazar. Norman tenía una cabaña en mitad de un bosque donde nos alojábamos todos.   
—¿Recuerdas dónde se encuentra esa cabaña? —Draco afirmó con la cabeza, en silencio—. ¿Podrías llevarnos hasta allí?

Malfoy se tomó unos segundos antes de contestar.

—¿Y qué consigo yo ayudándoos? —inquirió.  
—Seguridad para tu familia. 

De todas las cosas que pudo contestarle, ésa fue la más acertada. Draco no pudo negarse a tal proposición. Haría cualquier cosa con tal de que a su hijo no le ocurriese nada y ya iba siendo hora de pararle los pies a Sherwood de una vez por todas.


	5. Capítulo V

**Wicklow, Sur de Dublín, Irlanda. 23 de diciembre de 2019.**

Aquella mañana nevaba con demasiada intensidad. El viento y la nieve dificultaban las cosas para la captura de Sherwood. Ron acababa de reunirse con Harry, que había llegar junto con Malfoy. El pelirrojo le echó una mirada de indiferencia antes de saludar.

—Malfoy...  
—Weasley —contestó secamente y le miró de arriba a abajo.  
—Aún falta Norton —inquirió Harry—, así que lo mejor será que empecemos sin él.  
—¿En la Academia de Aurores no os enseñan la importancia de la puntualidad? —se mofó Malfoy, resoplando.  
—Tiene problemas con su traslador por culpa del mal tiempo —contestó Harry serenamente—. Tendremos que empezar sin él.

Harry sacó su varita del bolsillo de su túnica y comenzó a formular un hechizo.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Malfoy.  
—Hacer un hechizo de aislamiento. Con este viento es imposible planificar nada y necesitamos refugiarnos de algún modo.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y resopló.

 

—Acabemos cuanto antes esta misión —inquirió Ron—. Esta noche es la cena de Nochebuena y ya me advirtió mi madre que mejor que no falte como el año pasado. Así que, acabemos cuanto antes si no quiero ver a una madre muuuy enfadada.  
—Tranquilo, Weasley —respondió Malfoy, mirando de reojo la enorme barriga de Ron—. No te quedarás sin tu ansiada cena. 

Harry sujetó a Ron y evitó que éste cometiera alguna locura. Las orejas comenzaron a ponerse del mismo tono que su pelo. 

—Lamento el retraso —dijo una voz a unos pasos más allá de donde se hallaban—. No había manera de que mi traslador funcionase y ha sido ahora cuando lo he conseguido.  
—No te preocupes, Eric —contestó Harry—. Llegas justo a tiempo.

El joven muchacho se situó junto a Ron y Harry y miró asombrado a Draco, como si no se esperase la presencia de alguien que no perteneciese al Departamento de Aurores. Se encogió de hombros y prefirió no preguntar; él tan sólo era un aprendiz de auror y no quería meter más la pata como había hecho hasta el momento. Harry, que aún llevaba la varita en la mano, finalmente formuló el hechizo de aislamiento. 

—Mucho mejor —sonrió Norton—. ¿Y ahora qué hay que hacer?  
—Deberemos repartirnos el trabajo —comenzó a decir Harry mientras sacaba de su túnica lo que parecía ser un mapa y, tras formular unas palabras, se abrió solo—. Estamos aquí, en este punto que...  
—Espera, espera... —interrumpió Draco—, ¿qué diantres es eso?  
—Es un mapa especial. Él nos dirá dónde se halla Sherwood exactamente.  
—¿Y si usa algún tipo de hechizo para ocultarse?  
—El mapa lo verá igualmente. Está preparado para ello.  
—Y si esa cosa os chiva el paradero de ese impresentable, ¿para qué me necesitáis entonces?  
—Tú le conoces bastante bien. Sabes cómo actúa y nos vendrá bien tu ayuda.  
—¿No se supone que ese es vuestro trabajo? —El tono de Malfoy sonaba cada vez más tosco y a Ron le gustaba menos.  
—Así es. Pero ya se conoce todas nuestras tácticas. Es muy probable que no se espere tu presencia y no sepa cómo reaccionar. Seguro que sabes pararle los pies.   
—No del todo, pero sí que le tengo ganas —gruñó el rubio, frunciendo el ceño lo más que pudo.  
—Sobre todo, lo mejor es no perder la calma.   
—¿Y para atrapar a un solo individuo necesitáis tanta gente?   
—Es demasiado listo y ya nos la ha jugado muchas veces. Además, es muy probable que no vaya solo. Nunca lo hace. Cuantos más seamos, mejor.   
—¿Cómo es que una sola persona se haya burlado tanto de los aurores?  
—¿Es necesario tener que aguantar las burlas de este impresentable? —refunfuñó Ron, cruzándose de brazos.  
—A ver, chicos, calmaos. Ron, es normal que tenga dudas. Ya que está colaborando con nosotros en el caso, qué menos que contestar a todo lo que nos pregunte...  
—Seguro que lo hago mejor que tú, Weasley.  
—¡Cierra el pico, Malfoy, o...!

Una vez más, Harry tuvo que agarrar a Ron para que no cometiera una locura. Debía darse prisa si no quería que acabara mal la cosa.

—Está bien —comenzó a decir Harry—, será mejor que comencemos con la misión. Ron, tú irás con Eric hacia el sur. No olvides enviarnos una señal en el caso de que le encontréis. Yo iré con Malfoy hacia el norte. Según dice, suele alojarse en una cabaña que hay más al norte.  
—¿Y por qué hemos de ir al sur —preguntó Eric, curioso, rascándose su prominente barbilla—, si lo más seguro es que esté en esa cabaña?  
—Porque los delitos que cometió la última vez fue por el sur —señaló Ron que, por primera vez desde que llegaron, se mostraba sereno.  
—Lo mejor es que nos dejemos de chácharas y nos pongamos manos a la obra —sugirió Harry. Miró a Draco, que parecía como ausente en ese momento, y le indicó que le siguiera—. Nos vemos en un rato.


End file.
